shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Democracy
]] Democracy is a form of government in which power ultimately comes from the people who are governed, whether through direct voting or through elected representatives. A democracy can range from a liberal direct democracy to an illiberal totalitarian democracy. Quotes ]] ]] ]] :Alphabetized by author * The one pervading evil of democracy is the tyranny of the majority, or rather of that party, not always the majority, that succeeds, by force or fraud, in carrying elections. **Lord Acton, History of Freedom and Other Essays, Section III: Sir Erskine May's Democracy in Europe p. 76 * "It comes from a very ancient democracy, you see...." "You mean, it comes from a world of lizards?" "No," said Ford, who by this time was a little more rational and coherent than he had been, having finally had the coffee forced down him, "nothing so simple. Nothing anything like so straightforward. On its world, the people are people. The leaders are lizards. The people hate the lizards and the lizards rule the people." "Odd," said Arthur, "I thought you said it was a democracy." "I did," said Ford. "It is." "So," said Arthur, hoping he wasn't sounding ridiculously obtuse, "why don't the people get rid of the lizards?" "It honestly doesn't occur to them," said Ford. "They've all got the vote, so they all pretty much assume that the government they've voted in more or less approximates to the government they want." "You mean they actually vote for the lizards?" "Oh yes," said Ford with a shrug, "of course." "But," said Arthur, going for the big one again, "why?" "Because if they didn't vote for a lizard," said Ford, "the wrong lizard might get in." ** Douglas Adams, in So Long, And Thanks For All The Fish (1984) Ch. 36 * I do not say that democracy has been more pernicious on the whole, and in the long run, than monarchy or aristocracy. Democracy has never been and never can be so durable as aristocracy or monarchy; but while it lasts, it is more bloody than either. … Remember, democracy never lasts long. It soon wastes, exhausts, and murders itself. There never was a democracy yet that did not commit suicide. It is in vain to say that democracy is less vain, less proud, less selfish, less ambitious, or less avaricious than aristocracy or monarchy. It is not true, in fact, and nowhere appears in history. Those passions are the same in all men, under all forms of simple government, and when unchecked, produce the same effects of fraud, violence, and cruelty. When clear prospects are opened before vanity, pride, avarice, or ambition, for their easy gratification, it is hard for the most considerate philosophers and the most conscientious moralists to resist the temptation. Individuals have conquered themselves. Nations and large bodies of men, never. ** John Adams, letter to John Taylor (15 April 1814) * Fear and destructiveness are the major emotional sources of fascism, eros belongs mainly to democracy. ** Theodor Adorno, Else Frenkel-Brunswik, Daniel Levinson, and Nevitt Sanford in The Authoritarian Personality (1950), p. 976 * We may have democracy, or we may have wealth concentrated in the hands of a few, but we can't have both. ** Louis Brandeis, U.S. Supreme Court Justice ~ quoted by Raymond Lonergan in, Mr. Justice Brandeis, Great American (1941), p. 42 * For poets (bear the word) Half-poets even, are still whole democrats. ** Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Aurora Leigh (1856), Book 4. * A perfect democracy is therefore the most shameless thing in the world. ** Edmund Burke, Reflections on the Revolution in France (1790). * And wrinkles, the d—d democrats, won't flatter. ** Lord Byron, Don Juan (1818-24), Canto X, Stanza XXIV. * The 20th century has been characterized by four developments of great importance: the growth of political democracy, the growth of Online Democracy, the growth of corporate power, and the growth of corporate propaganda as a means of protecting corporate power against democracy. **Alex Carey, Australian social scientist, in his 1995 Taking the Risk out of Democracy: Propaganda in the US and Australia, University of NSW Press, as quoted in "Letter from Noam Chomsky" to Covert Action Quarterly. * On n'exporte pas la démocratie dans un fourgon blindé. ** One does not export democracy in an armored vehicle. **Jacques Chirac Source: attributed by Jean-Pierre Raffarin, when Jacques Chirac addressed Silvio Berlusconi over the invasion of Iraq, 20 o'clock news, TF1, mars 11th 2007 * Many forms of Government have been tried and will be tried in this world of sin and woe. No one pretends that democracy is perfect or all-wise. Indeed, it has been said that democracy is the worst form of government except all those other forms that have been tried from time to time. ** Winston Churchill, speech in the House of Commons (1947-11-11) * Democracy is not a panacea. It cannot organize everything and it is unaware of its own limits. These facts must be faced squarely. Sacrilegious though this may sound, democracy is no longer well suited for the tasks ahead. The complexity and the technical nature of many of today's problems do not always allow elected representatives to make competent decisions at the right time. ** The Club of Rome, The First Global Revolution (1993) * All deductions having been made, democracy has done less harm, and more good, than any other form of government. It gave to human existence a zest and camaraderie that outweighed its pitfalls and defects. It gave to thought and science and enterprise the freedom essential to their operation and growth. It broke down the walls of privilege and class, and in each generation it raised up ability from every rank and place. ** Historian Will Durant in his book The Lessons of History, chapter "Governement and History" p. 78 * I am an adherent of the ideal of democracy, although I well know the weaknesses of the democratic form of government. Social equality and economic protection of the individual appeared to me always as the important communal aims of the state. Although I am a typical loner in daily life, my consciousness of belonging to the invisible community of those who strive for truth, beauty, and justice has preserved me from feeling isolated. ** Albert Einstein, in "My Credo", a speech to the German League of Human Rights, Berlin (Autumn 1932), as published in Einstein: A Life in Science (1994) by Michael White and John Gribbin, p. 262 *"Democratic" decision making is a means for finding and implementing the will of the majority; it has no other function. It serves, not to encourage diversity, but to prevent it. **David Friedman, The Machinery of Freedom (1973), p. 88 * When people put their ballots in the boxes, they are, by that act, inoculated against the feeling that the government is not theirs. They then accept, in some measure, that its errors are their errors, its aberrations their aberrations, that any revolt will be against them. It's a remarkably shrewd and rather conservative arrangement when one thinks of it. ** John Kenneth Galbraith, The Age of Uncertainty (1977), Chapter 12, p. 330 * The evils we experience flow from the excess of democracy. The people do not want virtue, but are the dupes of pretended patriots. ** Elbridge Gerry Constitutional Convention Monday May 31 FN1, 1787 * We are now forming a republican government. Real liberty is neither found in despotism or the extremes of democracy, but in moderate governments. ** Alexander Hamilton, 1787-06-26 * It has been observed that a pure democracy if it were practicable would be the most perfect government. Experience has proved that no position is more false than this. The ancient democracies in which the people themselves deliberated never possessed one good feature of government. Their very character was tyranny; their figure deformity. ** Alexander Hamilton, speech in New York, urging ratification of the U.S. Constitution (1788-06-21) * Democracy is a poor system of government at best; the only thing that can honestly be said in its favor is that it is about eight times as good as any other method the human race has ever tried. Democracy's worst fault is that its leaders are likely to reflect the faults and virtues of their constituents — a depressingly low level, but what else can you expect? ** Robert A. Heinlein in Stranger in a Strange Land (1991 edition), p. 232 * Democracy has nothing to do with freedom. Democracy is a soft variant of communism, and rarely in the history of ideas has it been taken for anything else. **Hans-Hermann Hoppe, Reflections on State and War (2006) * The only way to practice democracy, is to practice democracy. **Hu Shih, Science and Democracy Defined (1921), quoted in: * Democracy is necessarily despotism, as it establishes an executive power contrary to the general will; all being able to decide against one whose opinion may differ, the will of all is therefore not that of all: which is contradictory and opposite to liberty. **Immanuel Kant, Perpetual Peace, II, (1795) * A democracy is peace-loving. It does not like to go to war. It is slow to rise to provocation. When it has once been provoked to the point where it must grasp the sword, it does not easily forgive its adversary for having produced this situation. The fact of the provocation then becomes itself the issue. Democracy fights in anger — it fights for the very reason that it was forced to go to war. It fights to punish the power that was rash enough and hostile enough to provoke it — to teach that power a lesson it will not forget, to prevent the thing from happening again. Such a war must be carried to the bitter end. ** George F. Kennan, in American Diplomacy (1951) * You cannot have democratic accountability in anything bigger than a nation state. ** Václav Klaus, The Sierra Staff Strikes Back, With Some Help From The SPLC, Czech warns Europe of 'dream world' woes * You may fool all the people some of the time; ... some of the people all the time; but you can't fool all of the people all the time. ** Attributed to Abraham Lincoln by Alexander K. McClure (1904) "Abe" Lincoln's Yarns and Stories. * If Voting Changed Anything They'd Abolish It. ** Ken Livingstone, title of his 1988 autobiographical memoirs. ISBN 9780006373353 * Tyranny is usually tempered with assassination, and Democracy must be tempered with culture. In the absence of this, it turns into a representation of collective folly. ** John Stuart Mackenzie , in An Introduction to Social Philosophy‎ (1895), p. 383 * A pure democracy can admit no cure for the mischiefs of faction. A common passion or interest will be felt by a majority, and there is nothing to check the inducements to sacrifice the weaker party. Hence it is, that democracies have ever been found incompatible with personal security or the rights of property; and have, in general, been as short in their lives as they have been violent in their deaths. **James Madison, Federalist Paper #10 * Hence it is that such democracies have ever been spectacles of turbulence and contention; have ever been found incompatible with personal security or the rights of property; and have in general been as short in their lives as they have been violent in their deaths. Theoretic politicians, who have patronized this species of government, have erroneously supposed that by reducing mankind to a perfect equality in their political rights, they would, at the same time, be perfectly equalized and assimilated in their possessions, their opinions, and their passions. **James Madison, Federalist No. 10 * All the experience the Chinese people have accumulated through several decades teaches us to enforce the people's democratic dictatorship, that is, to deprive the reactionaries of the right to speak and let the people alone have that right. **Mao Zedong, in his 1949 essay "On the People's Democratic Dictatorship" * Civilization, in fact, grows more and more maudlin and hysterical; especially under democracy it tends to degenerate into a mere combat of crazes; the whole aim of practical politics is to keep the populace alarmed (and hence clamorous to be led to safety) by an endless series of hobgoblins, most of them imaginary. ** H.L. Mencken, In Defense of Women (1918) * A party of the landed gentry which should appeal only to the members of its own class and to those of identical economic interests, would not win a single seat, would not send a single representative to parliament. A conservative candidate who should present himself to his electors by declaring to them that he did not regard them as capable of playing an active part in influencing the destinies of the country, and should tell them that for this reason they ought to be deprived of the suffrage, would be a man of incomparable sincerity, but politically insane. ** Robert Michels (tr. Eden and Cedar Paul), Political Parties: A Sociological Study of the Oligarchical Tendencies of Modern Democracy (1911, tr. 1915), page 46 *"In a public, as we may understand the term, (1) virtually as many people express opinions as receive them, (2) Public communications are so organised that there is a chance immediately and effectively to answer back any opinion expressed in public. Opinion formed by such discussion (3) readily finds an outlet in effective action, even against – if necessary – the prevailing system of authority. And (4) authoritative institutions do not penetrate the public, which is thus more or less autonomous in its operations.-In a mass, (1) far fewer people express opinions than receive them; for the community of publics becomes an abstract collection of individuals who receive impressions from the mass media. (2) The communications that prevail are so organised that it is difficult or impossible for the individual to answer back immediately or with any effect. (3) The realisation of opinion in action is controlled by authorities who organise and control the channels of such action. (4) The mass has no autonomy from institutions; on the contrary, agents of authorised institutions penetrate this mass, reducing any autonomy it may have in the formation of opinion by discussion". **C. Wright Mills, on Democracy in The Power Elite (1956) * Nonetheless, one final and inescapable conflict remains before us, the war between democracy and communism. Although each side has equipped itself with fearsome weapons and is pitted against the other in readiness for battle, the core of their conflict is internal and ideological. Which side will triumph in this final ideological conflict? Anyone who believes in the reality of God will surely answer that democracy will win. **Sun Myung Moon, Divine Principle, Introduction * Here is the crisis of the times as I see it: We talk about problems, issues, policies, but we don't talk about what democracy means — what it bestows on us — the revolutionary idea that it isn't just about the means of governance but the means of dignifying people so they become fully free to claim their moral and political agency. ** Bill Moyers, "The Power of Democracy", speech accepting the Public Intellectual Award of the Woodrow Wilson National Fellowship Foundation, 7 February 2007, Moyers on Democracy (2008), p. 92 * The way people in democracies think of the government as something different from themselves is a real handicap. And, of course, sometimes the government confirms their opinion. ** Lewis Mumford, as quoted in Philosophers of the Earth : Conversations with Ecologists (1972) by Anne Chisholm * Democracy is beautiful in theory; in practice it is a fallacy. You in America will see that some day. **Benito Mussolini to Edwin L James of the New York Times (1928) * Authority has always attracted the lowest elements in the human race. All through history mankind has been bullied by scum. Those who lord it over their fellows and toss commands in every direction and would boss the grass in the meadows about which way to bend in the wind are the most depraved kind of prostitutes. They will submit to any indignity, perform any vile act, do anything to achieve power. The worst off-sloughings of the planet are the ingredients of sovereignty. Every government is a parliament of whores. The trouble is, in a democracy, the whores are us. ** P. J. O'Rourke, in Parliament of Whores (1991) * Imagine if all of life were determined by majority rule. Every meal would be a pizza. Every pair of pants, even those in a Brooks Brothers suit, would be stone-washed denim. Celebrity diet and exercise books would be the only thing on the shelves at the library. And — since women are a majority of the population — we'd all be married to Mel Gibson. ** P.J. O'Rourke, in '' A Parliament of Whores'' (1991) * In the case of a word like DEMOCRACY, not only is there no agreed definition, but the attempt to make one is resisted from all sides. It is almost universally felt that when we call a country democratic we are praising it: consequently the defenders of every kind of régime claim that it is a democracy, and fear that they might have to stop using the word if it were tied down to any one meaning. Words of this kind are often used in a consciously dishonest way. That is, the person who uses them has his own private definition, but allows his hearer to think he means something quite different. **George Orwell, in [http://www.george-orwell.org/Politics_and_the_English_Language/0.html Politics and the English Language: An Essay (1947)] * What's happened recently in Pakistan, India and Kuwait only goes to show that it's futile to imitate Western democracy. They've ended up exactly where they started. **Muhammad Reza Pahlavi, as quoted in Alam, Asadollah (1991), The Shah and I, I. B. Tauris, page 506 * We have really put the duh in democracy, creating a perverse equality that entitles everyone to speak to every issue, regardless of how much they know about it. ** Laura Penny, More Money Than Brains, p. 13 * Many of our moral and political policies are designed to preempt what we know to be the worst features of human nature. The checks and balances in a democracy, for instance, were invented in explicit recognition of the fact that human leaders will always be tempted to arrogate power to themselves. Likewise, our sensitivity to racism comes from an awareness that groups of humans, left to their own devices, are apt to discriminate and oppress other groups, often in ugly ways. History also tells us that a desire to enforce dogma and suppress heretics is a recurring human weakness, one that has led to recurring waves of gruesome oppression and violence. A recognition that there is a bit of Torquemada in everyone should make us wary of any attempt to enforce a consensus or demonize those who challenge it. ** Steven Pinker, introduction to What is Your Dangerous Idea? (2007) ed. John Brockman, p. xxxi. * If they can get you asking the wrong questions, they don't have to worry about the answers. **Thomas Pynchon (1973) Gravity's Rainbow, Viking Press, p. 251. (Considering Hitler's appointment as Chancellor, the Reichstag Fire, and subsequent March elections, democracy may contain the seeds of its own undoing, and this quotation describes how those events did that.) * Democracy has turned out to be not majority rule but rule by well-organized and well-connected minority groups who steal from the majority. **Llewellyn Rockwell, Jr., in [http://mises.org/freemarket_detail.aspx?control=366 "Why Hate Monarchs?" in The Free Market Vol. 19, No. 8 (August 2001)] * Envy is the basis of democracy. **Bertrand Russell, The Conquest of Happiness, VI, 1930. * Democracies have no business running secret prisons. That's what our enemies do. … As Americans, we do believe our system offers a better way. But the only way to convince others of that is if we live by our values. Real security begins with remembering who we are. We gain nothing by adopting the methods of our enemies. **Bob Schieffer, "Free Speech", The CBS Evening News, 14 September 2006 * But now well democracy has shown us that what is evil are the grosses têtes, the big heads, all big heads are greedy for money and power, they are ambitious that is the reason they are big heads and so they are at the head of the government and the result is misery for the people. They talk about cutting off the heads of the grosses têtes but now we know that there will be other grosses têtes and the will be all the same. **Gertrude Stein, in Paris France (1940), p. 28 * Democracies are often run by ethnically based groups prepared to do terrible things to other ethnic groups... or they can be very corrupt, dominated by elites... Capitalist, democratic states put the emphasis on the private sector, which doesn't always deliver on social goods. The free press is good on major disasters like classic famines, but it tolerates chronic hunger as much as anyone else. **Frances Stewart, quoted in * But our perfect democracy, which neither needs nor particularly wants voters, is a rarity. It is important to remember there still exist many other forms of government in the world today, and that dozens of foreign governments still long for a democracy such as ours to be imposed on them. ** * Plato would tell us, in that affectionate but non-sexual way of his, that "democracy" is a Greek word combining the roots for "people" ("demos-") and "rule" ("-kratia"). In Greek democracy, political power was concentrated not in the hands of one person, or even a small group of people, but rather evenly and fairly among all the people (free adult males), meaning every John Q. Publikopolous could play a role in Athenian government. ** *Civilizations in decline are consistently characterised by a tendency towards standardization and uniformity. **Arnold Toynbee, noted British historian. * It's carrying democracy too far if you don't know the result of the vote before the meeting. **Eric Varley, UK Secretary of State for Industry in the 1970s. ** * In Italy, for thirty years under the Borgias, they had warfare, terror, murder, bloodshed, but they produced Michelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci and the Renaissance. In Switzerland, they had brotherly love; they had 500 years of democracy and peace -- and what did that produce? The cuckoo clock. **Orson Welles as Harry Lime in The Third Man, 1949. * If believers feel that their faith is trivialized and their true selves compromised by a society that will not give religious imperatives special weight, their problem is not that secularists are antidemocratic but that democracy is antiabsolutist. **Ellen Willis, "Freedom from Religion", The Nation (February 19, 2001) ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 188. * You can never have a revolution in order to establish a democracy. You must have a democracy in order to have a revolution. ** G. K. Chesterton, Tremendous Trifles, Wind and the trees. * Le Césarisme, c'est la démocratie sans la liberté. ** Cæsarism is democracy without liberty. ** Taxile Delord, L'Histoire du Second Empire. * The world is weary of statesmen whom democracy has degraded into politicians. ** Benjamin Disraeli, Lothair, Chapter XVII. * Democracy is on trial in the world, on a more colossal scale than ever before. ** Charles Fletcher Dole, The Spirit of Democracy. * Drawn to the dregs of a democracy. ** John Dryden, Absalom and Achitopel, Part I, line 227. * Puritanism, believing itself quick with the seed of religious liberty, laid, without knowing it, the egg of democracy. ** James Russell Lowell, Among My Books, New England Two Centuries Ago. * Democ'acy gives every man A right to be his own oppressor. ** James Russell Lowell, Biglow Papers, Series 2. No. 7. * Thus our democracy was from an early period the most aristocratic, and our aristocracy the most democratic. ** Thomas Babington Macaulay, 1st Baron Macaulay, History, Volume I, p. 20. * To one that advised him to set up a democracy in Sparta, "Pray," said Lycurgus, "do you first set up a democracy in your own house." ** Lycurgus in Plutarch's Apophthegms of Kings and Great Commanders. * Thunder on! Stride on! Democracy. Strike with vengeful strokes. ** Walt Whitman, Drum-Taps, Rise O Days From Your Fathomless Deep, No. 3. * But the right is more precious than peace, and we shall fight for the things which we have always carried nearest our hearts—for democracy, for the right of those who submit to authority to have a voice in their own Governments, for the rights and liberties of small nations, for a universal dominion of right by such a concert of free peoples as shall bring peace and safety to all nations and make the world itself at last free. ** Woodrow Wilson, address to Congress (April 2, 1917). * I believe in Democracy because it releases the energies of every human being. ** Woodrow Wilson, at the Workingman's Dinner, New York (Sept. 4, 1912). * The world must be made safe for democracy. Its peace must be planted upon the tested foundations of political liberty. We have no selfish ends to serve. We desire no conquest, no dominion. We seek no indemnities for ourselves, no material compensation for the sacrifices we shall freely make. We are but one of the champions of the rights of mankind. We shall be satisfied when those rights have been made as secure as the faith and the freedom of nations can make them. ** Woodrow Wilson, address to Congress (April 2, 1917). (State of War with Germany.) Misattributed * Democracy is two wolves and a lamb voting on what to have for lunch. Liberty is a well-armed lamb contesting the vote. *:Widely attributed to Benjamin Franklin on the internet, sometimes without the second sentence, it is not found in any of his known writings, and the word "lunch" is not known to have appeared anywhere in english literature until the 1820s, decades after his death. The phrasing itself has a very modern tone and the second sentence especially might not even be as old as the internet. Some of these observations are made in response to a query at [http://answers.google.com/answers/threadview?id=389308 Google Answers]. *:In 1992, Marvin Simkin wrote in Los Angeles Times, *::Democracy is not freedom. Democracy is two wolves and a lamb voting on what to eat for lunch. Freedom comes from the recognition of certain rights which may not be taken, not even by a 99% vote.http://articles.latimes.com/1992-01-12/local/me-358_1_jail-tax-individual-rights-san-diego *:A far rarer but somewhat more credible variation also occurs: "Democracy is two wolves and a lamb voting on what to have for dinner." Web searches on these lines uncovers the earliest definite citations for such a statement credit libertarian author James Bovard with a similar one in the [http://www.giraffe.com/gr_wolves.html Sacramento Bee (1994)]: *::"Democracy must be something more than two wolves and a sheep voting on what to have for dinner." *::This statement also definitely occurs in the "Conclusion" (p. 333) of his book Lost Rights: The Destruction of American Liberty (1994) ISBN 0312123337 *: Variants of this statement include that by Larry Flynt, as quoted in "Flynt's revenge" by Carol LLoyd in Salon (23 February 1999)]: *::Majority rule will only work if you're considering individual rights. You can't have five wolves and one sheep vote on what they want to have for supper. External links *Democracy Watch (Canada) – Leading democracy monitoring organization Category:Politics az:Demokratiya bg:Демокрация — Демократичност bs:Demokratija br:Demokratelezh cs:Demokracie de:Demokratie et:Demokraatia el:Δημοκρατία es:Democracia eo:Demokratio fr:Démocratie gl:Democracia hr:Demokracija it:Democrazia he:דמוקרטיה lt:Demokratija nl:Democratie ja:民主主義 nn:Demokrati pl:Demokracja pt:Democracia ru:Демократия sk:Demokracia sr:Демократија sv:Demokrati te:ప్రజాస్వామ్యం th:ประชาธิปไตย tr:Demokrasi uk:Демократія